With a Magnetic Random Access Memory (MRAM) cell design known to the inventor, a bottom electrode (BE) is used to connect a magnetic element e.g. in the form of a Magnetic Tunnel Junction (MTJ) to a laterally offset access transistor. The bottom electrode extends a certain horizontal distance away from the magnetic element before connecting with the access transistor. This leads to an increased memory cell size. This limits the memory density and the scaling of MRAM devices.